As It All Fell To Dust
by Shred Of Sanity
Summary: Life was flawless to Draco, everything was going his way. But what happens when all fades away?


Draco sat alone in the back of potions class. Professor Snape's deep monotone voice droned on an endless loop. He had to force his eye lids open. It wasn't his fault that he knew everything potions related and sitting here listening to Snape lecture on the use and ingredients of Polyjuice Potions. Nor was it his fault that he and Harry were up all night, talking and kissing. Draco let out an involuntary sigh, when he thought of Harry. The boy was so perfect. The way his ebony hair fell in unruly strands over his forehead drove him mad. His emerald eyes and the love they held made him swoon. He was broken out of his trance when he noticed everyone else opening their text books. Following suit he turned to a random page and began to read the first thing that was on the page.

Right in the middle of a paragraph about the history of potions, Snape beckoned him over.

Draco shut his book and dragged his way up to the Professor. "Yes Professor?" he asked trying, but failing to bite back a yawn. He looked at his professor, normally there was some kind of sarcastic grin or a sneer gracing his face. But there was just an expressionless mask waiting for him. His eyes held a deep sorrow that Draco couldn't place.

"Draco there has been an accident please follow me", now that broke Draco out of sleepy state. His eyes burned and sweat became to collect in him palm as he barely listened to Snape tell the class that when he returned he expects the lab to be intact. He gave him a brisk nod and I followed him out the door. His black robes billowed behind him as they climbed stairs after stairs and took so many turns that he had no idea where Snape was taking him.

The pair soon reached a long corridor. The walls were a cold gray granite and not a single picture lay on the walls. Spider webs decorated the corners and the air was old and musty. "Draco" began Snape as he looked at Draco trying to avoid the boy's gray eyes "your parents have been in an accident. The Dark Lord has killed them due to their failures at the Ministry." he finished bluntly. He was never one to beat around the bush.

"N-No, not them. P-Please they must have the bodies wrong. No!" Draco cried.

"I am afraid it is true. I have brought you here because this is the Hogwarts morgue. Your parent's bodies have been transferred there so you may see them one last time." Snape's voice was filled with remorse and comfort. "Your parents are in the room second to the end". Draco stared blankly for a moment. His parents were dead, gone. He took a look at Snape and collapse in his arms in a sobbing mess. He nestled in the potions master's arms and hoped this was some sick prank that Blaise was pulling. But the more he cried the more real it became. He pulled away and turned to go visit the room second to the end.

"Draco" called Snape, Draco turned around to see his professor starring at him a single lone tear sliding down his face "Your father and mother were strong people. It was an honor to be friends with them" was all he said before Draco turned and walked down the corridor.

Draco walked up to the door. He took a deep breath and turned the knob. As soon as the door opened he almost collapsed on the floor. His parents were laying side by on a stretcher. Their bodies covered by a smooth white sheet. Draco inched his way over and stood beside his parents. He looked at his father's blank dull blue eyes. Those same eyes once held laughter and joy, but now they just were blank blue orbs. Lucius may have seemed like a steel pillar to the world incapable of love, but really he treasured his family more than possible. He moved over to his mother and nearly burst into a new set of sobs. Her bright smile was put out. Narcissa's face that used to be full of emotion and expression was set on a passive stone. Draco reached out and gently closed the eyes of his parents. He then crawled onto the bed that they laid in and nestled between them like he did when he was little. Draco barely noticed the salty tears sliding down his face or the man clad in dark robes that silently wept in the door frame as he cuddled with his mom and dad for one last time.

A small funeral was held for the two dead Malfoys. Only extremely close family and friends attended. Draco became less and less attached with reality. He didn't give a second glance at his image in the mirror, his grades slipped through his fingers like water, and his smirk was lost in a pit of sorrow. But the only thing that kept him on this earth was Harry. He held Draco when he cried and comforted him when everything was falling apart.

After a long day of trying of blend into the shadows, Draco slumped though the portrait hole into the Slytherin common room. He slinked up the stairs and couldn't wait to feel the comforting caress of his satin sheets and goose feather pillow. Right as he was about to push open the door, he heard voices.

"Blaise I can't do it anymore. I want to fuck and all he wanted to do is wallow in self pity"

"I know, Harry! I can help you if you like" Draco pressed his ear closer to the door hoping to get a better listen at the conversation inside.

"Harry, we don't have to tell him. It will just be are little secret" purred Blaise. Harry's response was cut off by a low deep moan from the other end. . Draco mustered up some courage and pushed the door open. There on his bed sat Harry and Blaise. Blaise was completely naked with the exception of his slytherin tie and Harry clad only in the black silk thong that Draco had given him a week after they had gotten together. The two "love birds" were a tangle of limbs sat starring at Draco.

His eyes were glued on the couple. Never in his life had he felt so betrayed. His mouth tried to form words but it was only a few garbled words. With tears in his eyes, he fled the room. .It was just too much. As he ran he didn't even hear a single shout of "Draco wait" or even a sign that Harry even cared. His words were empty promises. His feet landed him to a deserted bathroom by the Hufflepuff dorms. Draco's footsteps echoed off the clean sterile floor. He made his way to the last stall and locked himself in. Blonde locks fell on his forehead as he leaned his head onto the stall wall. Out of his back pocket he pulled out his blade.

His silver beauty,

His blade,

His friend.

Everything overwhelmed him. The only thing weighing him down was gone. He needed something, anything, to stop him being so hollow. He needed to feel something. He dragged the blade across his forearm and watched the blood well up on the cut. The blood fell like drops of innocent rain. As he watched he threw head back and laughed. His dad loved the rain. When it rained they would always sit by the window and watch it slowly drip down the window pane. Three more drags later and it was slid down is arm in a storm of red blood. Every drip of the blood on the floor was like the roar of a waterfall. His world slowly faded in a dizzy realm. With a clank of a blade, a thud of his head, and a smash of his body colliding with the floor all fell to dust.

Severus Snape stood uncomfortably at wooden podium. He fidgeted at the stand as many eyes looked at him with rapt attention; he had just finished telling the tale that lead up to his godson's untimely death. As he looked out at the audience he saw people who really loved Draco. Almost every slytherin was there, including all the teachers, and in the very back was Harry Potter, his head down and silent tears streaming down his cheeks. Snape cleared his throat of the tears before he began "Draco was a fine young man, a brilliant potioneer, and a damn fine godson at that. But we must not let how he died taint our memories of him. We must reminisce in the good and happy memories we shared". He stepped down from the podium and gently closed his godson's coffin. He gazed at the shiny black coffin and let a river of tears stream down his face. He barely even realized the blonde haired boy leaning against the doorframe of the funeral home waving a final and silent goodbye to the ones who loved him most.

A/N: If this founds familiar it's because it used to be on my old account, NerdySlytherin. Thanks for the support and please review!


End file.
